Listen to Your Heart
by Sarianah Shadowfiend
Summary: Seriously Fanfiction, you deleted this story a second time for a reason that was already fixed. Bloody imbeciles. Anyways, story inspired by a heart touching song. Rated for language.


Large and crude, full of mischief and excitement. Perfect teeth gleaming in any source of light to show dangerous canines as they parted to release a sharp bark of rich laughter, sometimes turning to an unusual pitch of maniacal shrieks. It shook me to the core.

. . . . .

His distinctive, heart stopping eyes, sparkling in their deep shade of amethyst. They had caught me in my tracks before I had a chance to steel myself for the rush of emotion they nearly forced out of me.

Smooth fair skin that was sculpted to form his broad shape and toned form. It showed power, but also arrogance that made me scoff, but there were scars of what he had endured in the past. What he had gone through, and he was still grinning that crazy smile of his.

. . . .

Without meaning to, I had fallen head over heels for the man. How I could feel something so deeply for such a rudely mannered man, I can't comprehend, but I can't change that fact. If only I knew he felt the same for me, I wouldn't have been so dumbstruck when he asked me out.

. . . .

He turned around and shattered it. A couple bottles of rum too many and he crashed with some tramp that was too stupid to notice that the room he took her to had a few suspiciously lovely pictures of me and him together.

. . . . .

I thought we had it perfect, and he thought it too, but I was too stubborn to listen to his frantic pleas of us getting back together. He was a damn idiot and I was a stubborn bitch as he had put it so kindly.

. . . . .

He called my phone nonstop till I had the guts to change my number, but somehow he had managed to get that one as well, so I cut off all my lines. He still didn't stop by waiting outside my door during the coldest of winter nights, where I would see him freezing to death on my doorstep as I was headed off to work in the mornings. I'd call an ambulance to take him to the emergency room so I could go about my business.

. . . . .

Memories of our times together plagued my mind, those oh so happy and warm moments we shared that filled an unknown empty space inside me. I spent every night crying myself to sleep.

. . . . .

I moved, afraid that if I saw his pleading face I would lose it all. He had betrayed me, he had made the mistake. Yet why do I regret this so much? Why do I hate myself?

. . . .

Had I made the right choice of leaving a letter in his mailbox saying my last goodbyes to him? I feel so devastated.

. . . .

Every time I walked past a jewelry store that displayed its finest pieces, I would stop in my tracks at seeing that same deep and piercing amethyst decorating the chain links. I felt a sense of wholeness beg me to go back to him. Did I make a wrong choice?

. . . .

I had gotten a letter from his best friend Kakuzu that he had attempted suicide and was in the hospital, barely alive. I knew I had to go back, so I walked out of the meeting room with my boss yelling for me to get back in there.

. . . .

I didn't care if I was speeding 120 mph and I might have outrun a few cops. I had to go back and talk some sense into him.

. . . . .

Suicide of all things? Damn fuckwit! He was a mess on the bed. Skin a sickly pale, dark circles under his closed eyes with lids that hid those same gems that struck my heart. He was whispering my name in his sleep.

Like hell am I saying goodbye to him like that.

. . . . .

He was shocked out of his wits when he saw me sitting oh so patiently next to his bed in a highly uncomfortable plastic chair, glaring at him disapprovingly.

. . . . .

We sat there staring each other down. He opened his mouth. "S-Sarianah I-" I wasn't having it, so I shot up and crashed my lips to his, something I was never bold enough to do in the past. My little stunt sending a silent message saying "Shut the hell up and kiss me."

. . . .

Four days later he was released and I was fired, but I didn't care. I was with 'him'. The man that filled, broken, then fixed the empty space in my heart.

. . . . .

He had been hesitant but eager to let me stay at his house, where a welcome back party was secretly set up by Deidara, so we had a blast, which later ended up to having a bit of vodka and stumbling up the stairs to his room.

The following morning I was greeted with a circle of smiling faces, but only one had me smile back. My smile faltered when he kneeled to me as I sat on the edge of the bed.

. . . . .

"Sarianah, will you marry me?"

My lips trembled into a watering smile and right then, I knew this was meant to be. With a choked sob I hugged his neck.

"Yes Hidan. I'll marry you."

Everyone cheered with obnoxious fist pumps and headbutts, possibly waking the neighbors with their hollers.

"I love you Hidan."

He answered me with a kiss. "I love you too, Sarianah."

. . . .

This was the start of a new beginning.


End file.
